John Steinbeck
John Ernst Steinbeck ( Salinas ( California ), February 27, 1902 - New York , 20 December 1968 ) was an American author who in 1962 Nobel Prize for Literature won.In the course of his career, Steinbeck wrote twenty-seven books: sixteen novels, six nonfiction books was like gahdi he beat his wife Steinbeck wrote in a naturalistic / social realist style, often poor people from the working class. His work The Grapes of Wrath (The Grapes of Wrath) tells the story of the Joads, a poor family in the US state of Oklahoma during the " Dust Bowl ", their trip to the state of California and the problems they encounter. The novel sets in a penetrating way the immigration issue on the agenda and is seen as a defense of the poor against the rich. East of Eden is probably the most important work of Steinbeck. In this novel, the author seeks the roots of evil are no longer social injustice but in human psychology . Contents * 1 Biography * 2 Bibliography * 3 Filmography * 4 Sources, notes, references Biography John Ernst Steinbeck came from the social middle class. His father's family was of German origin and his mother came from Northern Ireland . Father (John Ernst Steinbeck) maintained his family with various jobs as treasurer of Monterey County, was manager of a flour mill and owned a feed and grain store. Mother (Olive Hamilton Steinbeck) was a teacher before her marriage. Surrounded by three sisters grew John Steinbeck in Monterey County in the Salinas Valley. It was a farmhouse. In the summer he worked on farms in the area, and later on Sprenkels ranch. He worked with immigrant workers. He was acutely aware of the harsh aspects of immigrant life and the dark side of human nature. This provided him with the material which enabled him to write books like Of Mice and Men . During his school years he wrote stories and poems. After he got his degree in 1919 at the secondary school of Salinas, he went - to please his parents - to Stanford University to marine biology study. That study was for him but incidental; he was convinced that he was a writer and left after six years of college without a degree. In 1925 he went to New York City , where he worked as a freelance reporter for The American. He also wrote stories, but had his work published. Eventually he was left no choice but to return to California. In California, he earned his living by include working as a hod carrier , apprentice painter, surveyor, assistant in a department store as a fruit picker and as superintendent from a farm. Here he met his first wife, Carol Henning (1930 - divorced 1941). He continued to write. In 1929 his first book was published, Cup of Gold (a historical novel about the life of the Jamaican buccaneer Captain Henry Morgan). It was not an instant hit. Shortly after he published two books, but they could not convince his writing abilities the literary world. Steinbeck lived with Carol Henning in Pacific Grove in a house of his family, where he collected material for two successful books: Tortilla Flat and Cannery Row. Tortilla Flat (1935), a collection of funny stories about the "paisanos" peasant workers, around Monterey , was the turning point in Steinbeck's career. He received a California writer circuit a gold medal for the best debut. Winning this award renewed confidence in his abilities. He was a successful writer with a future, additional confirmed by in 1939 with The Grapes of Wrath, the Pulitzer Prize winning. This book was made into a film with Henry Fonda in the lead. Book and movie brought the social consciousness of Americans going and were regularly compared to Uncle Tom's Cabin ( Uncle Tom's Cabin ) by Harriet Beecher Stowe. The protagonist Tom Joad was later sung by Woody Guthrie and Bruce Springsteen. His book East of Eden was filmed (1955) with James Dean in a leading role. In the Second World War, Steinbeck was a war correspondent for the New York Herald Tribune . He was given special assignments as a reporter abroad. Some of his messages were later collected and compiled in Once There Was a War. In 1944, Steinbeck was wounded in North Africa, after which he, war weary, resigned and went back home. Here Steinbeck picked his normal life as a writer again. In 1947, he created together with renowned photographer Robert Capa his first trip to the Soviet Union . Many visits followed, with Moscow , Kiev , Tbilisi , Batumi and Stalingrad were affected. Steinbeck wrote about the book A Russian Journal (1948), which was illustrated with photographs of Capa. Also in that year, Steinbeck was nominated to the American Academy of Arts and Letters . Meanwhile Steinbeck become controversial in the US through its support to the underprivileged population and his visits to the Soviet Union. It was the Red Scare -time of Senator McCarthy , making his new work was ignored. He suffered from the prolonged and many negative reviews in America, but in Europe continued to be very popular. In the early sixties he made a tour of 40 US states, with his French poodle Charley. This resulted in the book Travels with Charley: In search of America (1962). In 1962 followed the pinnacle of his writing career, when he won the Nobel Prize for Literature was awarded. John Steinbeck remarried twice - Gwyn Conger (1943) and Elaine Anderson (1950) - and had two sons, Thomas and John. Bibliography * Cup of Gold (1929) * The Pastures of Heaven (1932) (The Promised Land) * The Red Pony (1933) * To a God Unknown (1933) * Tortilla Flat (1935) (Danny & Company) * In Dubious Battle (1936) * Of Mice and Men (1937) (Of mice and men) * The Long Valley (1938) * The Grapes of Wrath (1939) ( The Grapes of Wrath ) * The Forgotten Village (1941) * Sea of Cortez: A Leisurely Journal of Travel and Research (1941) * The Moon Is Down (1942) (The flycatcher) 7 * Bombs Away: The Story of a Bomber Team (1942) * Cannery Row (1945) (A look at Cannery Row) 8 * The Wayward Bus (1947) (The misguided bus) * The Pearl (1947) (The Pearl) * A Russian Journal (1948) * Burning Bright (1950) * The Log from the Sea of Cortez (1951) * East of Eden (1952) * Sweet Thursday (1954) (Good Thursday) * The Short Reign of Pippin IV: A Fabrication (1957) * Once There Was A War (1958) (There was once a war) * The Winter of Our Discontent (1961) (Wintertij reluctantly) * Travels with Charley: In Search of America (1962) (Travels with Charley) * America and Americans (1966) * Journal of a Novel: The East of Eden Letters (1969) * Viva Zapata! (1975) * The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights (1976) * Working Days: The Journals of The Grapes of Wrath (1989) * Steinbeck in Vietnam: Dispatches from the War (2012), Thomas E. Barden (Editor) In Salamanderpockets Querido published 13 titles of Steinbeck in translation. Filmography * 1939 - Of Mice and Men - director Lewis Milestone , with Burgess Meredith , Lon Chaney jr. , and Betty Field * 1940 - The Grapes of Wrath - director John Ford , with Henry Fonda , Jane Darwell and John Carradine * 1941 - The Forgotten Village - director Alexander Hammid and Herbert Kline, narrator Burgess Meredith , Music Hanns Eisler * 1942 - Tortilla Flat - director Victor Fleming , with Spencer Tracy , Hedy Lamarr , and John Garfield * 1943 - The Moon is Down - director Irving Pichel , with Lee J. Cobb and Cedric Hardwicke * 1944 - Lifeboat - director Alfred Hitchcock , with Tallulah Bankhead , Hume Cronyn and John Hodiak * 1944 - A Medal for Benny - director Irving Pichel , with Dorothy Lamour and Arturo de Cordova * 1947 - La Perla (The Pearl, Mexico) - director Emilio Fernández , with Pedro Armendáriz and María Elena Marqués * 1949 - The Red Pony - director Lewis Milestone , with Myrna Loy , Robert Mitchum and Louis Calhern * 1952 - Viva Zapata! - director Elia Kazan , with Marlon Brando , Anthony Quinn and Jean Peters * 1955 - East of Eden - director Elia Kazan , with James Dean , Julie Harris , Jo Van Fleet and Raymond Massey * 1957 - The Wayward Bus - director Victor Vicas , with Rick Jason , Jayne Mansfield and Joan Collins * 1961 - Flight - with Efrain Ramírez and Arnelia Cortez * 1962 - Ikimize bir dünya (Of Mice and Men, Turkey) * 1972 - Topoli (Of Mice and Men, Iran) * 1982 - Cannery Row - director David S. Ward, with Nick Nolte and Debra Winger * 1992 - Of Mice and Men - director Gary Sinise , with John Malkovich and Gary Sinise Category:American writer Category:Winner of the Nobel Prize for Literature Category:Winner of the Pulitzer Prize Category:War Reporter Category:1902 births Category:1968 deaths